skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 14, 2006
[ Machine beeping ] Steve: Bo? If we don't get that new drug for Kayla soon... Hope: Let's not panic, okay? Steve, you're the one who's kept Kayla alive so far. You got to keep doing it. Steve: How the hell am I supposed to do that? Stephanie: The same way you have been, okay? Just talk to her, Dad. Tell her how much you love her and you want her to be here. Please, just keep her with us. Bo: Steve, I know we're asking a lot of you, but...just do the best you can. Steve: I will. John: Don't worry. It's all gonna work out. Steve: Thanks, man. John: You just do your thing. I'll do mine. Steve: Just hurry. Stephanie: Will you take care of her? Steve: Of course I will, baby. Stephanie: I've spent so much of my life without you, and now you're back, and we can't lose her right now, Dad. Steve: Look into my eye. Nobody's going anywhere. Stephanie: She loves you, Dad. And her love brought you back, and your love can bring her back, too. Steve: Sweetness. That's what they say I used to call you. [ Sighs ] You seem sweet. I don't really know because I don't remember you... or our life together. I told you I did.... 'cause I'm trying to help you get better. They say it's working. They say I'm what's keeping you alive. [ Sighs ] But when you wake up and find out I'm still just a blank slate... oh, man, I wish I knew if I was doing the right thing. [ Knock on window ] Benjy? I remember. Steve: What are you doing here? You read in the paper...I was alive. You didn't believe it. Hell, I don't believe it. Oh, sorry. I -- oh, you know how to read lips. Okay. You read that they said I couldn't remember anything. Well, I remember -- I remember you, Benjy Monkey. Yeah, that's what...I used to call you. And Kayla and I were so good to you. Will she be okay? We're not sure. We're waiting for new drugs from Canada. My love will...keep her alive until they get here. I'm not so sure, man. I mean, I don't remember Kayla. I only just remember my daughter as a baby. I don't remember her. It's hard for me to believe that I can keep her alive. Have faith. What Kayla and I have is the kind of love that's supposed to last a lifetime. Oh, you know? Because you were part of it. I remember that Christmas we spent together. Do I remember? Steve: Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh! Hey, how about that? How about a sleigh ride to your parents' house? Benjy, Benjy, would you -- how would you like to go, like this, on a sleigh ride, huh? Kayla: Where are you gonna get a sleigh? Steve: What do you mean "where am I gonna get a sleigh"? Baby, I got you a gondola for our wedding night, didn't I? Listen, I'll get you a sleigh, even if I have to hijack Santa. Kayla: Well, don't do that. I haven't gotten any presents yet. Steve: Don't worry about that. What? Can you have some? Yeah, yeah, sure.. Here. I got a little cash here. Let's see here. How much you think they'd be? Have fun. Now, back to Christmas. Kayla: Oh, yes. Steve: I want you to know something, baby. You don't need Santa Claus when you got patchy Claus. Kayla: You didn't have to get me anything. Steve: What? Are you kidding? This is our first Christmas together, baby -- the first time we're together as a family. Let me get into it a little bit. Kayla: All right. I wonder what it is. Steve: I remember. I remember. Steve: I remembered that Christmas. You knew I would? You got to go? Already? But you don't want to say hi to Kayla? You'll keep in touch. Tell Kayla how much she means to you. I will. Everything you know about love and commitment, you learned from us? Good luck. Have faith. Wait a minute. Sweetness. I remembered. It was like I was watching a movie. We were on a pier. It was Christmas. We were singing, laughing. We were together just like you said. Kayla: Steve. Steve: Hey, baby. Hey. Kayla: I'm so tired. Steve: Yeah, I know. You're gonna be a lot better as soon as that medicine gets here. Kayla: When? Steve: Soon. Hey, hey, listen -- someone was here. Benjy. Kayla: Benjy. Steve: Yeah. He's all grown-up. But I knew who he was. Kayla: You did? Steve: Yeah. I could talk to him. I did sign language. Kayla: You're really starting to remember. Steve: Benjy says we got to have faith. Kayla: So, you remember? Steve: Shh. Come on. You need to stop talking now. You need to get some more rest. Save your strength. Kayla: You're my strength. Steve: No. You did this. You pulled through. You fought and came back to us. You just hang in there now. Kayla: If you promise to stay, I'll stay, too. Steve: I promise. Now just close your eyes and go back to sleep, okay? Just rest. Shh. Stephanie: You've given her hope, a reason to live. Steve: Stephanie. Stephanie: You did. You brought her back to us, and now we can finally be a family. Steve: John and Marlena have to get back here with that antidote. Stephanie: They will. You don't know them, but I do. Nothing is gonna keep them from bringing that medicine back to mom. [ Beeping ] Category:2006